


Playing Solo

by Tayla36



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to play basketball.  Jim wants to play with Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Solo

## Playing Solo

by Tayla

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/tayla36/index.html>

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

Authors Notes:Peja posted a challenge. Write a fic with the first line "Wanna play?"

* * *

"Wanna play? 

Your standing in the living room of our loft apartment, dressed in gym  
clothes, tossing a basketball from  
hand to hand. I know your talking  
about basketball. I know it. 

But my body doesn't. Especially my  
cock. It heard you say those words  
and immediately started screaming,  
"Yes! Yes! I wanna play!" 

So I have to decline, pleading fatigue. I tell you that I'm going to take a hot shower and hit the sack. Because  
there is no way I can spend a couple  
of hours at the gym with you,  
watching you play, watching your  
perfect compact hairy little body  
flying up and down the court, playing  
the game you love, without springing a boner that would be sure to rip it's  
way out of my shorts. 

You look disappointed, but you leave  
without me anyway. There are always  
a few guys hanging around at the Y  
that will be able to give you a game. 

I do get in the shower. I stand under the hot spray and think of the games  
that I would like to play with you. All of them involving balls. Four balls to be exact, and two dicks. 

Oh yes, my dick is certainly in the  
mood to play. It's thrust out in front of me, aggressively reminding me of  
what you looked like a few minutes  
ago, chest hair peaking over the top  
of your t shirt, long hair pulled back into a ponytail, tight shorts hugging  
your ass. 

Well, he's just going to have to be  
satisfied with solitaire tonight. 

End 

* * *

End Playing Solo by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
